Chronicles of the Multiverse
by planer sage
Summary: In the multiverse there exist the spark of legend that turns ordinary people in planeswalkers, powerful mages that step from reality to reality. This is the story of five of those legends.
1. Chapter 1

In the multiveres there exist certain individuals with the spark. Only one in a million has this spark and even fewer have it ignited, but once it is this individual has the ability to walk the planes of existence unbound and beholden only to themselves. Acquiring vast power in their travels every palneswalker has a destiny above and beyond that of a normal person. These are the five legendary figures we will be following

Ayato Kamina- a young painter who uses white magic to heal the body and soul, and purify through song. This young man will have his spark ignited in the turmoil of the war he is fighting with the alien Mu. As he wanders the plains he will learn to use white magic aligned with his own mild mannered gentle nature to sooth his friends and purify his foes.

Kazuki Yotsuga- A writer who wields blue magic to shape reality. He had his spark awakened through the dimensional rifts that threatened his plane. As he tours different realities and learns the true depth of his powers he will have to make a choice between the light and the darkness.

Shinji Ikari- A soul shattered boy who uses dark magic to blight and twist both the souls and minds of others. Failing to stop a cataclysm that destroyed his world he fled across the multiveres until he landed in the hellish plane of Grixis. There he suffers a self imposed penance even as he plumbs the depth of his dark powers.

Renton Thurston-a young mechanic who wields devastating fire magic as he tracks his abducted wife. He awakened his spark saving his soul mate, another planeswalker. Now she has been abducted and Renton must find her while trying to control the world scorching power bubbling up inside him.

Hibik Tokai- A rash pilot who discovers a knack for green magic that inspires strength in his allies. He had his spark awakened by the mysterious pakis energy but is unaware of his abilities until it sends him on his journey. Despite being raised on a planet housing mostly red mana, Hibiki's first memories come from a lush garden and forest he played in as a toddler giving him a connection to green mana, a connection that will grow as his journey continues.


	2. white light

Chronicles of the Multiverse

Chapter 1

White light

Ayato Kamina was sitting on the porch of his shared home and looked out at the ocean. It had been a few days since his last battle with the MU and he was still exhausted.

"Ayato, are you alright?" Haruka asked sitting down beside him

"I guess." He answered quietly

"I know you're tired, and you must be hurting, but I want you to know you're doing a great job." She praised him, and moved to hold his hand only to have him snatch it away at the last second.

"I'm going for a walk." He said and left. Leaving the house and walking down the road Ayato stopped at the little convenience store that he and Megu frequented. Buying a bottle of soda he sipped it while he looked out over the ocean, wishing beyond anything he was somewhere else, when the view he was watching suddenly started to change. The ocean gave way to a plain as if a giant hand were painting over one scene for another. Curiously Ayato walked toward it.

"Olin" a voice quietly said behind him. Ayato turned to see Reika standing there her yellow sundress blowing in the wind.

"Reika?" Ayato asked

"Please, do not go. I you move out of my reach I will not be able to help you." The girl pleaded

Ayato looked back at the plane and couldn't look away.

"Goodbye Reika." Ayato said and stepped onto the plain. He felt the sun come down on him, dry and warm as opposed to the wet heat of Nirai-Kanai and the fresh scent of grass was on the wind. Ayato walked through the plain until the bright sun started to sink on the horizon and Ayato started to get hungry. As night came on he started to become frightened.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Ayato said letting out a self-deprecating chuckle that did nothing to expiate his fear. Seeing a tree in the fading light Ayato went over to it and sought to break off a branch or two for a fire. Managing no more than a few twigs and bearing a number of new scrapes, the boy took his meager wood gathering to a good spot and set the pile down.

"Now what?" He asked not having a lighter or any other fire producing implement. Sitting down Ayato stared at the pile as full darkness came on. Remembering something that he saw in an old American movie he had watched as a kid, he took a long piece of wood and setting it on another thin branch he started rotating it back and forth at high speed to generate heat from friction. As his hands worked his mind venture back a few hours ago to his wondering on the plains under the sun to keep his mind off the fact that he was alone in the dark with no food trying to light a small piece of wood with questionable methods. The memories of those few hours brought peace and tranquility to his mind, and also a strange glow, that felt like sunshine in his brain and tasted like fresh bread and clean air. On instinct Ayato _pushed_ the light out of his mind and into the fire and a searing ball of light formed in the wood, causing the boy to cry and fall back. Ayato found himself on his back, his hands over his eyes breathing hard. Slowly he brought his hands away from his face and opened his eyes. Bright spots swam before his eyes and the stars in the sky were a bit fuzzy.

"At least I didn't go blind" Ayato told himself as he sat up to find the small gathering of wood alight. The boy shuffled forward and held his hands over the flames thought the night wasn't that cold. The boy sat there and looked up and the stars and the bright full moon that had risen. Eventually his fear vanished under the bright light of the moon and stars, thought his stomach still rumbled. Ignoring his hunger, the boy lay back as the small fire consumed its meager fuel and died out, and under the bright moon he slept.

Ayato woke to the sound of thunder. Scrambling to his feet he saw a dozen men on mounts surround in a circle, and when they stopped under the moonlight he saw they were mounted on giant lions. One of the men dismounted as the others leveled lances at him. The man was olive skinned with ornate armor that had at least a dozen necklaces hanging of his armor.

"I am Rafiq." The man said as he approached Ayato, hands opened

"Do not worry; we are not here to hurt you." Rafiq said as he gestured to his men to raise their weapons.

"Greetings traveler." Rafiq said as he took Ayato's hand.

"Hello, I'm Kamina Ayato. Ayato said

"Well Kamina, you're a long way from anywhere." Rafiq said

"I'm a little lost." Ayato said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well friend, I don't know where you came from but as Knights of the Reliquary it is our duty to help strangers in need." Rafiq said.

"Come with me." Rafiq said and led Ayato to his giant lion. The man mounted the animal and offered his hand to the boy.

"Come lad, it he is not going to bite." Rafiq said as the lion growled. Tentatively Ayato took the proffered hand and was hauled up behind the knight. Rafiq nudged the giant feline and it bounded forward the other knights falling in line behind. Ayato grabbed onto edges of the knights armor and held on for all he was worth as the Lion swept over the plain.

"Never rode a Leoatu eh lad?" The man shouted back

"Don't worry, our base isn't far." He said. They rode for maybe an hour until Ayato, peeking over the man's shoulder found a white alabaster tower rising in the distance, glowing in the moonlight. Rafiq pulled his lion up in-front of the tower gate, his men lined up behind him. Almost in sync they dismounted as men and women came out of the tower and began to divest the lions of their saddles.

"Come lad, do you need a hand getting down?" Rafiq asked as Ayato half scrambled half fell out of the lion's saddle, landing on his rear. The knights laughed good-naturedly and even the lion he had been riding seemed to snort in amusement.

"There now lad." Rafiq said as he hauled Ayato to his feet with hardly any effort.

"Now we'll go in and half a bite and see if we can't find you a place." The knight said and led Ayato into the tower. The inside was brightly lit with torches that seemed to reflect off the gleaming alabaster walls as Ayato was led down a long hallway into what must be a dining hall fashioned straight out of the European middle ages, or at least what he had heard of them in school. Blazing torches lined the circular walls of a large chamber that had long tables and benches with platters a goblets that were made of wood that were polished to a shine like gold.

"Well lad, are you going to feast with your eyes, or with your stomach?" Rafiq asked and gave the boy a light fraternal slap on the back that never the less caused him to stumble forward. Leading him to a table, Rafiq sat Ayato down, and took a seat beside him as the other knights took similar seats up and down the table. With their helmets and the largest part of their armor removed Ayato noticed that there were as many women as men. People who must have been servants came out of hidden doors with trays of bread, cheese, hot meats and pitchers and began serving everyone.

"So boy, no matter where you came from, you are in the nation of Valeron now, and you must take a place in society." Rafiq said as he and Ayato were served. Ayato dug into the bread and cheese, but avoided the meat, his Japanese upbringing getting the better of him. The boy took a drink of the liquid that had been poured into his cup and immediately spit it out, coughing and spluttering.

"I here you lad, the least the Reliquary could do for its champions is give us something better than this rot gut, one of the knight said earning laughter from the others.

"Here now, what's this?" a firm voice demanded brining instant quiet. As if appearing by magic a handsome older woman had appeared, wearing an apron, with a disapproving look on her face. The woman came over to Ayato who was wiping his mouth with his hand to try to rid himself of the taste.

"Here now Rafiq, what in Ameshas name are you doing giving a stripling this young wine to drink?" She asked as she gave a signal and more servants appeared bring towels to clean up the mess as well as a pitcher of water.

"I apologize Mater." Rafiq said humbly, but with a small smirk

"I doubt it." The woman snorted as she cleaned Ayato's face, much to his chagrin.

"Here lad, this is good sweet spring water. You just drink this and be weary of these rascals." The woman Mater said and eyed the table as she poured crystal clear water into the cup which, Ayato quickly downed to wash out the taste of stale wine. Mater filled it once more and left with the other servants, leaving Rafiq to talk to Ayato in privacy as the other knights finished their late knight snacks and went off to their beds.

"Now, as I was saying." Rafiq said when they were alone.

"In our land everyone, has a place in society. The lowest place is the Mortar cast, made up of common people doing the common jobs such as construction baking and the like. The second are the sigiled like me. We are typically mortars who are given sigils, the magical medallions you see on my armor." Rafiq said and fingered one of the medals he was wearing.

"The next highest are the sighted, the priest cast, and the highest cast are the blessed, the ruling cast." Rafiq finished saying.

"Well, I was a painter back home." Ayato said.

"So that would make you a mortar." Rafiq said and laughed at Ayato's downcast face.

"Don't worry lad the life of a mortar is fine. I was born the son of a baker." Rafiq said

"Get some sleep and tomorrow we will help you find your place." He said. Rafiq led Ayato to a small but comfortable cell with a small but cozy bed with feather pillows.

"_My proper place, huh? If they let me be a painter, maybe this world won't be so bad." _Ayato thought before he drifted off to sleep.

**Here we are ladies and gents, the first actual chapter of the chronicles of the Multiverse. Next up, Hibiki, or Kazuki, your choice**


	3. Blue Sea

Chronicles of the Multiverse

Blue sea

For Kazuki Yotsuga life was going great. Ever since the two worlds had been merged together life had been peaceful and quiet except for the eccentricities of his "family". However for the past few days he had been feeling strange. When he slept he felt like he was floating in an empty void, with dreams of mist and salt spray. When he was awake the world felt like a dream and when he dreamed is when things felt most real. It was another normal day in class and Kazuki was staring out the window and letting his mind wander.

"School can be so boring. I wish I were at the beach" Kazuki thought imagining the cool breezes, the soft sand, and the cold water curling around his toes. Kazuki was so lost in his daydream, wishing for the cool breeze in the stuffy classroom, that he didn't notice the wind that was springing up inside the room. Kazuki wished harder for the cool comfort of the beach and the wind whipped into gale that blew the book off the desk next to him and clocked him in the head with it.

"Oww!" Kazuki yelped in pain and brought his attention back to himself to see the storm that was tearing apart the classroom.

"This way students." Yayoi said as the students raced out of the classroom. Kazuki got up and followed.

"And the wind lasted the rest of the day and never left even when we opened the door and windows!" Yayoi exclaimed over dinner

"You didn't get hurt did you Kazuki?" Dee asked sweetly

"I just got smacked with a book. Nothing serious." Kazuki said and rubbed the back of his head

"What an interesting phenomena. It probably bears studying." Ken Sanada said excitedly.

"_I wonder where that wind really came from." _Kazuki thought as he lay in bed that night. Kazuki dreams were filled with the sounds of wave and the gusting of wind. Suddenly his nose and mouth were filled with and shooting up Kazuki coughed to clear his lungs and found he was sitting on a beach, the brackish taste of salt water in his mouth and the same tang in the air.

"_Where am I"_ Kazuki asked himself as he got to his feet. Turning in a circle he found himself on a beach that seemed to go on forever with glistening white sand to one side and endless ocean to the other. "Hello!" He called out but his words were carried away on the wind. Kazuki began walking along the coastline that stretched on endlessly. After what felt like hours he sat down exhausted.

"Where am I"? He asked the wind.

"_Esper"_ a whisper answered back.

"What?" Kazuki asked jumping to his feet

"Who said that?" He asked

"_Esper"_ the whisper said again

"Esper?" Kazuki asked quietly. Closing his eyes the boy emptied his mind and thought and focused on nothing as the wind blew around him. At the edge of his senses he could hear whispering is if the wind itself was speaking, and under it all he felt something else, something in the waves. Opening his eyes, Kazuki saw lines in patterns that did not float in the air so much as _exist_ in the air. Looking down he saw patterns in the sand and following the patterns in the sand up into the dunes saw a pattern in the dirt intersect with the pattern in the air and understood before it happened which way the sand of the dune would blow and how the dune would look after the wind had passed. Looking into the sky Kazuki saw the patterns of the sky and the winds, how they interacted and what would happen after they met and passed each other. Looking back to the ocean Kazuki felt in his soul the power that moved with the waves, a vibrant blue energy that he knew he had always felt on some level the energy that inspired him to do better and to move forward. Reaching with his mind and soul, he drew the power to him and felt the rush of inspiration and clean power reaching up with his hands he made as if to grasp the patterns of the winds he saw, and bolstered by his first draught of the blue mana of the mind, Kazuki own mind followed his hands up and out to the patterns in the sky and touched the patterns. They had the feeling of everything and nothing at the same time. Kazuki touched two of these patterns and out of pure curiosity pushed them toward each other. He saw them come together and barely touch, but the moment they did, a storm and howling wind sprung out of nowhere, knocking Kazuki off his feet and into the sand as the winds howled in rage around him.


End file.
